


CEREAL

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: not serious.they go shopping for cereal.





	1. GIRLS CEREAL DAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fihli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihli/gifts).



Eliza sat up and yawned, and stayed in that position for almost a minute, swinging her arms to get the aches of sleep out of her muscles. It was then when it dawned on her. Her lips stretched into a light pink beam and she turned and shook Maria. "Maria! Wake up!" Maria's nightmare scars were heavy under her eyes still, but she hadn't had a nightmare for almost a week. Maria sat, brilliant red lipstick still smudged from the previous day. " 'Liza..." Maria's mascara ringed eyes widened owlishly. "Cereal Day!" Maria giggled, a husky sound that made Eliza's heart stop, and leapt out of bed. Eliza shoved on her blue bunny slippers. "Cereal day, cereal day!" they hummed as they got dressed hurriedly, Maria putting on her sweatpants inside out and her shirt backwards, Eliza trying to wear her skirt as a shirt ("I can't-find-the sleeves!") and then finally rushing downstairs, eating their cheerios with relish. "Last day of you suckers," Maria pointed accusingly at her cereal with her spoon. Eliza smiled, lips freshly glossed. "We have to go meet Angelica and Peggy at 7:00," Eliza looked down at her watch. "We should get going." Maria smiled, and arm-in-arm, the pair headed out the door, singing "Angie and Peggy and cereall dayyyy" the whole way.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Angelica kicked Peggy in the leg. Peggy cursed as she shifted, kicking her sister back. Angelica giggled, and the two roughhoused from opposite sides of the couch. "Stopppp" Peggy laughed as Angelica flicked Peggy's leg repeatedly. "OH!" Angelica stopped mid flick and screeched. "CEREAL DAY, PEG!" Peggy whooped as she stretched, faded yellow t shirt tight on her chest. The two parted to their own rooms to get ready.   
Neither sister had appreciated Eliza's abandonment, although they liked Maria and was glad she was happy. Angelica shoved on torn jeans and her long magenta sweater, pairing them with boots. Peggy gave a swipe of trademark yellow lipstick and wore her nightclothes, which, she supposed, was alright; cereal day wasn't fancy, so her old buttercup shirt and jeans would have to do. They made their way downstairs, Peggy forgetting three "necessities" in her room (junk she kept in her large yellow bag) and having to run back upstairs. When she finally got downstairs, Angelica was already wiping her mouth, pushing the nearly empty box of fruit loops at her sister. "Finish them quick," She checked her impeccable makeup in a pocket mirror. "We're meeting 'Liza and Maria at 7:00." Peggy muttered into her cereal, "They have their own apartment, why don't they get their own car," before Angelica shot her down with a glare. "It's alright, Peg," She said as they made their way out, fingering a lock that had come out of Peggy's sidebun. Peggy nestled into her older sister. "I know," She looked at her uggs. "I know."


	2. LAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys  
> :-{  
> sorry this is really short for now

John turned over and threw an arm out, managing to land it on Alex's freezing back. "Son of a-" John screeched and sat up, giving a dirty look at Alex's sleeping form. He yawned for a moment before hit with a sense of having forgetting something. He gazed across the room at Truffle's enclosure. Nope, he was fed. He gasped. "ALEX!" He poked his boyfriend in the stomach. "WHATTTTT." Alex sat up. "I was actually sleeping for once-" He then covered his mouth with a hand. "JoHn!" He beamed. "CEREAL DAyYy!" The pair stumbled out of bed, Alex kicking John forcefully in the shin (At first he called it an accident, but later he was calling in payback for the stomach jab.) and John hopping around with Truffle in his arms singing the cereal day song. He grabbed his sketchbook, his sweatshirt, and, with a middle finger towards Alex, danced downstairs. "Cereal DayY, CeReal dAYYY!!!" Alex stumbled down to the kitchen five minutes later, rubbing his eyes. "We need to meet Burr at seven," He said. John narrowed his eyes. "What about Jefferson, c'mon Alex, Bur takes forever to choose what he wants-" Alex raised his hands in protest. "Hey, Jefferson's car is being fixed," John spun around. "Because you drove it into that pole." Alex shrugged. "It was an-" John smirked. "You have a lot of accidents." He jibed. "Oh, shut up." The two trundled out the door and into the cold air.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Mullette. waht can i sayyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk mulette  
> oh   
> im sorry about the end haha I was listening to yorktown.

Lafayette smacked Hercules in the face. (Whenever he thought about their names, he laughed. Larcules or Heiferrette or something of the sort.) This was, evidently, as Herc weighed roughly 75 pounds more than him. He braced himself, and just as he had started to fall asleep again, he was punched, hard, in the stomach. He sat up, cursing heavily in French. "Hercu-lees MULLIGAN." He managed, wheezing and clutching his stomach. Hercules adjusted the patterned, hand sewn quilt. "What can I say," He started. "You did-" his eyes widened. "LAFFFFF!" He said, balling up the blanket and throwing it at the latter. "CEREAL DAY!" Lafayette squealed (he couldn't help himself) and the pair jumped out of the long bed and got dressed. Hercules was wearing, as always, something he'd made, and that day it was a brown and orange patterned vest and smooth brown pants. "Looking sharp," Lafayette winked and earned himself another playful punch. "C'mon," He laughed, hurrying into the brisk air, Herc's much larger hand wrapped around his. "We're meeting Burr at seven!" Hercules stumbled after him. "That's right." Hercules smiled thinly. Lafayette giggled some more, jumping into the street, cheering. "hercules MULLIGAN!"


	4. YOU KNOW THEY KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSS  
> these are my faves im sorry

When Thomas woke up, he was cold. He did not like being cold. He did not like being alone.   
Unfortunately, in the mornings, he always was.   
Shoving on a purple (purple, purple, purple) jacket over his (purple) shirt and walked to the kitchen. Sure enough, James was there, sitting unnaturally cheerily at the table, eating a grape poptart covered in purple cereal. "Last day of you," he was singing softly. "Last last last day of you and you and you," he shoved each piece of purple marshmallow cereal into his mouth with frightening vigor, "and," he poked one last piece into his mouth. "you." Thomas laughed. "Cereal day, Jemmy?" James glanced up at him and winked. "You know, I know, Burr knows, we know." Thomas made his own bowl of the remaining purple marshmallows. "The one day of the year Jemmy Mads is happy." James looked up. "Every year Thomas, you insist on this disgusting PURPLE MASH-" He pointed accusingly at Thomas' bowl. "But this is the year is will change." He crossed his arms. Thomas smiled softly. "Oh come on. We both know the only reason you let me get this every year is because," He blew James an exaggerated kiss. "You love me." James blushed, a loving blush, but an angry blush at the same time. "Shut up."   
James locked the door behind them. They walked out the door, Thomas in his purple mittens and James in his dark red. "Cereal day, Cereal day." James smiled up at Thomas, who smiled back. "Cereal Day!"


	5. BURRRRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burr haas the car.

Aaron checked his watch and moaned. It was 5:30, and god knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. Theodosia was sleeping soundly, her caramel skin golden in the early light. He gave a double moan at the date- it was cereal day, which meant driving around an exuberant Alexander Hamilton, (one year, he'd started singing so loudly that Aaron had to put in noise blocking earbuds) John Laurens, (oh, god) Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette (what a joy) THOMAS JEFFERSON IN THE SAME CAR AS ALEXANDER HAMILTON AND JOHN LAURENS, and James Madison, no comment. All in all, Aaron had nothing against cereal day, as Theodosia liked what she chose and Aaron did too. (he had never been very good at making decisions.) Aaron got out of bed and stretched. Theodosia stirred and opened a chocolate eye. "Aaron," she said in a throaty whisper, "I think I'm sick." Aaron could've dropped dead right there. "Wh-a-t?" She looked him right in the eye once more and pulled him closer. "I'm sick, Aaron." "Theoodosssia," Aaron said, hating his whine but whining anyway. She shrugged. "Hey, you need to make a decision for yourself once in a while." She jabbed him in the chest. "I know you can," Aaron frowned, and they sat there like that for maybe an hour, Aaron stroking her feverish forehead and her with a warm hand on his leg. Finally, at 6:45, Aaron got up. "Bye, honey," He moped to the door. "Thanks for leaving me with the-he swallowed-squaddddd." Theodosia winked. "I know you can do it." She began to snore again and Aaron trundled outside, biting his lip from the cold.


End file.
